Goodbye
by xXxCherryBlossomxXx
Summary: When there's a collapse at the excuvation site, nothing and no one can stop young princess Sakura from running down to the ruins. But what is lost is something no child should go through. SyaoSaku. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or any of the characters mentioned in this FANfic. All rights to CLAMP. This is fanmade only!!

_**A note from the Author:**_Although this is a fanfic, the main idea is mine and I will have to ask you to please not take it for any source of writing once so ever. The main idea in this I am using for my own Manga, and would appreciate it if you don't take it, since I have changed some minor details and names from my Manga to suite _Tsubasa_. Thank you.

_**Another note just to bug you: **_hehe...another one. Complete Sakura x Syaoran...because they were meant to be! Pure fluff, and based when they were kids.

**Goodbye...**

A young girl sits in a window, looking out into the setting sun. Just above the horizon is two figures, both of the same shape ; like wings, in the middle of the sandy land. She's petting a small yellow and pink coloured bird perched on the windows ledge.

She gave a small sigh. "He'll be out there now," she told the bird. "He's very proud, you know, to be helping his father and all. But. . ."

The bird gave a little chirp, as if it understood her. The girl looked down at it and couldn't help but give it a smile. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some seeds, allowing the tiny bird to poise in her hand and peck at the multi-coloured seeds. "I know," the girl continued, "I should be happy, since he's happy."

Just then, the bird jerked his head up, and extended its wing. It flew away, frantically, into the evening air. As the girl watched the bird fly away, curious by the fact it had suddenly left, a small tremor could be felt. The floor began to shake a little, causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground with a light thud.

She gave a small groan, and used the windows ledge to hoist herself back up. What she saw next struck her heart with a sharp pain. Off in the distance, a cloud of dust could be seen rising up into the air above the winged-like ruins. She could just barely make out the screams of people in the distance, although not able to tell what they were saying.

Her legs took off, leading her out of the room. Her heart pounded like made and cold sweat began to trickle down her face. She could feel her whole body go numb. Turning a corner, she ran into someone. The person caught her by the arm before she could fall onto the ground.

"Sakura-hime!" a shocked mans voice said.

She looked up to see the worried High Priest's eyes gazing at her through his glasses. He let her go and quickly began examining her for any cuts or bruises. "There was a tremor, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine, Yukito-san. But there is something wrong! Please! Where is Onii-sama?" The girls eyes locked with the priest. She was sure he knew what had happened. After all, he seamed to know everything that went on.

Yukito gave a small nod. "His majesty is in the throne room."

He guided her there, even though she knew where it was. And sure enough, her brother, king Touya, was sitting at his throne talking to someone. His eyes seamed to relax a bit when he saw his sister.

"Sakura," he stood up and met her halfway, "are you alright?"

"Onii-chan, something terrible has happened at the excavation site!"

The king nodded solemnly. "Yes, I know. This man here has just come up from the village, reporting he saw a cloud of dust and sand surround the ruins."

"Then what happened!" the princess demanded. The king looked behind him at the man from the village, then back at his little sister. He sensed she already knew what happened, and just didn't want to believe it.

"There seams to have been a collapse. Although nothings official, that's the only thing that could have caused all that disturbance."

Sakura's eyes seamed to glaze over. She took two steps back, shaking her head slowly. Someone seamed to have called out her name, but her voice was lost and she couldn't answer. The princess turned on her heals and began running towards the palaces doorway.

"Sakura!" Touya called out. He took a step to go after her, but a hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

"Let her go, your majesty."

Touya whipped around to see Yukito, his eyes seaming to be almost sad. He gave an enraged look at the priest. "What the hell do you mean?! I can't just let he go down there!"

"Please," Yukito pleaded, "let her. She needs to be there."

The king seamed to calm down slightly, although his voice was still full of rage. "Why did that brat have to go down there and worry her like this." It wasn't a question.

"He's the reason she has to go down there." Yukito concluded.

Touya ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Ya, I know."

----

The collapse had occurred underground, not damaging the historical ruins of Clow country, but had injured many of the man working on the site.

That was the first thing the young princess saw when she made it to the ruins. The dust hadn't yet cleared, but she could make out the men pulling others out of the ruins. Many of them seamed confused as their colleagues brought them to the first aid tents set up over at the side of the site.

"Syaoran-kun!" She immediately began calling out. "Syaoran-kun!" She began coughing due to the dust still surrounding the area."Syaoran-kuuuun!!" It wasn't long before she ran into a man working on the site. It didn't take a genius to figure out who she was.

"Ohime-sama!" The man gasped. He lead her into cleaner air by the tents. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous! Not a place for children, let alone a princess!"

"Syaoran-kun!" She screamed out. "I need to find Syaoran-kun!"

The man didn't seam to understand what she was asking. He stood back up and took her hand, trying to lead her away from the site altogether. "I'll bring you back to the palace, Ohime-sama."

Sakura pulled away from his grip. She didn't want to go home. She wouldn't go home, not until she found her friend. She ignored his screams for her to return and headed back into the direction of the tents.

She stared in horror when she entered the tent. It was filled with men from the excavation team. Many of them seamed to be badly injured and bleeding, while others were either unconscience or helping tend to the injured ones. A hand rested on Sakura's shoulder, starling her.

"Ohime-sama!" she looked up to see a nurse smiling down at her. "What is the matter?"

"I-I'm looking for someone from the dig." Sakura could feel herself begin to shake. "His name is Syaoran-kun."

The nurse straightened up and began tapping her lips with her finger, as if trying to register the name. "Syaoran-san. . .Syaoran-san. . ." She gave a small gasp and smiled. "Ah! Fujitaka-sans son, correct?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes!"

The women's smile faded, as she slowly shook her head. "I am truly sorry, I haven't seen him enter the tent yet."

"A-are you sure?" Sakura could feel her body begin to turn numb again. If he was not in the tent, then there could only be one other place where he could be.

"Yes, I'm sure. I would remember a boy as young as him come into here." She stopped, and begin to ponder again. "As a matter of fact, I haven't seen Fujitaka-san come in here yet, either."

"But, they have to be in here!" Sakura exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. "They have to be! If they aren't here, then. . . !"

The women rested her hand on the girls shoulder again and closed her eyes. "Gomen nesai, Ohime-sama, but they aren't in the tent." the women looked away. "There are. . .some men still missing. They haven't been found yet."

"They're still underground!?" Sakura asked on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry."

The nurse offered the princess a cup of water, and asked her to please stay inside the tent. Sakura denied both offers. She made it her own mission to find Syaoran and his father. Knowing Syaoran, he would have been with his father before the accident. So if one was found, the other couldn't have been too far away.

A few more men were stationed outside the site, digging for anymore survivors. Sakura hadn't realized how long she had been in the tent. The sun was fully set by now, leaving the site in complete darkness with the exception of the moons presence. One by one, the men began lighting flames to torches stationed around the ruins.

Sakura was told to stay away from the ruins, orders the men had received from the king. Although not impressed by this fact, the young princess did as she was told and sat on a crate in anticipation, watching the twenty or so men digging for the others that were still missing.

Hours past, with no sign of Syaoran or Fujitaka. Two of the missing men were found by midnight, but they had both said the same thing ; they had not scene father nor son.

The kind nurse from before approached the girl about an hour after midnight, offering her a cup of hot tea and a blanket. She wrapped the blanket around the princess, and kneeled in front of her.

"Ma'am, please, maybe you should go sleep. You're eyes are red. We'll wake you if we find anything."

Sakura shook her head. Yes, her eye lids were heavier than they had ever been, but she refused to sleep until Syaoran was found. "No. I'm staying here."

"His majesty is worried about you, Sakura-hime."

"Then Onii-sama can come here. I'm not leaving!"

The women took a deep breath and stood back up. "Is that the answer I should give to him then?"

"Yes." Touya would be outraged when he got the answer, but he also knew that once his sister made her decision, she wouldn't let anyone change her mind. She was stubborn, but true to her beliefs.

At least another hour had past. Many of the men had changed shifts with others, to take a break from all the digging. Sakura was having trouble staying awake. Every so often, she was finding het eyelids fling back open trying to keep herself awake.

"Here!" Sakura head jolted up when she heard a man begin to yell. "Here! There's someone in here!"

All at one, all the men rushed over to the one spot, and began yelling and digging even faster. They had found someone.

Sakura also joined them, not able to just sit there and wait to see who it was this time. She pushed herself into the front of the group, watching them dig faster. Some were on their knees, using their hands to try and get to the person faster.

"Stop!" another man yelled. A small muffled crying was coming from under them. Sakura's heart stopped momentarily. The cry was that of a child. The sound only encouraged the men to pick up their speed. Shortly after. The ground around them seamed to give in and everyone was forced to take a few steps back to prevent themselves from falling in through the hole.

Sakura was the first one to get to the whole. She fell to her knees to get a better look into the pit, despite what the men were warning.

Down, almost in the center of the whole, was a boy. Debris was covering his lower back and legs, preventing him from standing on his own. In the other direction, more debris blocked an exit.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura went to jump in the hole, but was stopped by a close by man.

"No, him, stay here. It's too dangerous. We'll get him." Three of the men jumped into the pit, and began shifting the debris off of the boy. The one man carried him over to the opening of the hole, boosting him up so someone from above ground could take him. A few more men joined the ones in the pit, and began to help clear the blocked off exit.

"We have to bring him to the tent." the man holding Syaoran told Sakura. "He needs to be looked at."

Sakura nodded, not taking her eyes off his still, cold body. "Let's go."

----

Syaoran opened his eyes, wincing from both the pain in his left leg and the bright candle burning beside him. He couldn't recall where he was.

"Syaoran-kun!" he closed his eyes in pain as a hand gripped his wrist. "You're awake!"

He looked to his side to see the princess ; her cheeks stained with tears that had dried on her cheeks and her eyes red from a mixture of lack-of-sleep and crying.

"Sa-Sakura. . .hime?"

She smiled as he spoke her name. He was awake, hours after he was brought to the tent. He didn't have major injuries, surprisingly. All he really had was a sprained ankle and some minor bruises and cuts. The sun had already risen, indicating mid morning. "How are you feeling, Syaoran-kun?"

"F-fine, I guess." He looked around the room, seeing half the cots in the tent occupied with other injured men. "It wasn't a dream then, was it?" he asked, closing his eyes.

"Huh?"

"I thought it was all a dream." he opened his eyes and looked at Sakura. "There was a collapse, wasn't there?"

Sakura nodded regrettably. "Yes. The ruins are okay, it was an underground collapse in the division you were working at. The passage leading to underneath the ruins caved in."

"And the men. Were any men lost?"

Sakura looked at him mournfully. Her eyes rimmed with fresh tears, as she squeezed his hand harder. "Syaoran. . ."

"Otou-san," Syaoran's voice seamed to catch in his throat. "Where's Otou-san?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "Syaoran-kun, the cave in. . .Fujitaka-san was in the passage at the time. He. . .he died, before we could get to him. I'm sorry. . ."

Syaoran's hand slid from under Sakura's, resting at his side. His eyes seamed empty, almost like he hadn't understood what she said. _Dead_. The word circled around in his mind. _Dead. Gone. Forever._

Sakura reached over to him and wiped the tears rolling down his cheek away with her thumb. Syaoran, not realizing his actions, reached up to his other cheek and touched it. Wet. He hadn't realized that he was crying.

The blanket twisted in his fist, as he tried to stop the tears. "No. . ."

Warm arms curled around his shaking body. Sakura had stood up and placed her arms around Syaoran, pulling his close to her body. She pressed his head into her shoulder and began stroking the back of his head. "It's okay to cry, Syaoran-kun. Please, let me be there for you and don't hold it in. It's okay. . . don't hold it in. . .please."

Syaoran dug his fingers into her back and let the tears run wild down his cheeks. He began crying harder into her warm shoulder, leaving a salty-tear stain on her clothes.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun. . ." she whispered into his ear, ". . . I'm sorry." The princess felt useless, only able to hold him and comfort him. She tried to calm him down, stroking his hair ever so softly. Surprisingly, she was able to hold in her own tears as she comforted her friend.

"Otou-san. . ." he often muffled into her shoulder. "Otou-san!"

Sakura wanted nothing more than to erase all of his pain. Hadn't he had enough? Not being able to remember his life before Fujitaka found him, and now he lost the only one he could recall calling 'father'? She wanted to make it better, to make his pain go away.

But she couldn't. All Sakura could do was hold him close and try to comfort him. Fujitaka was gone, leaving the young Syaoran alone in the world once again.

----

**I hope I was able to get the right emotions through to you! This is (clearly!) a fanfic that is based on how Fujitaka dies in Tsubasa, since we aren't exactly told in the manga or anime. **

**PLEEEEEASE review! thanks for reading and I hope that the people who have read my other works enjoyed this one as much as the others! **


End file.
